Inveniens Lorem
by AlexisHuang101
Summary: Two girls are found outside a graveyard near a dead woman. They were adopted and raised to believe they were freaks to everyone but their adoptive parents. Now, they try to find a home while trying to deal with the fact they keep traveling back in time.
1. Chapter One: Prologue: Death's Poem

**Hello. I decided that I would post this, but my posting dates will be irregular, I am sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Closest thing to my owning X-Men are the movies, comics, pictures, posters and figurines. Oh! And shirts, don't forget the shirts.**

_Inveniens Lorem_

_AlexisHuang101_

_Prologue: Death's Poem._

"_Lapsistain rakkain tää näyttämö on_

_Mis kuutamo kujillaan kulkee." _A women whispers while clutching onto her gold star, snow falling around her.

"_Taipunut havu, kesä hoivassa sen_

_Valkomeren niin aavan"_ She falls to her knees near a grave, her heavily pregnant body weighing her down.

"_Joka aavekuun siivin_

_Saapuu mut kotiin noutamaan"_ Her black hair is falling by her face in wisps, grey eyes filled with tears. "Herr, hilf mir." She gasps as she falls back, like an angel from the sky, inside, the twins cry out and disappear from her stomach.


	2. Chapter Two: Chapter One: Birthday

**AN: Hello again. Just finished watching X-Men: First Class and I started this chapter. Sorry about the wait there. THIS IS GOING TO BE THE ONLY CHAPTER IN THIRD PERSON! After this, it will be in Anisa's POV.**

'_Blah'_ is the telepathic links between people.

'_Blah'_ is memories through a telepathic link.

**Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men, sorry if that disappoints you, but Stan-Lee owns it.**

* * *

><p><em>Inveniens Lorem<em>

_AlexisHuang101_

_Chapter One: Birthday_

* * *

><p>It has been over fifteen years since their mother died. The fraternal twins live in the small Catholic orphanage in the North side of Queensland, Australia. Amena and Anisa Black knew they were different in many different ways.<p>

Amena, the oldest, had raging blonde hair with random bright, red stripes running through it. Her eyes were an amazing yellow colour, often people comparing them with a big cat's, like a tiger. She was tall, a sturdy 6'2" and tanned. She was well toned and amazingly fast. She was protective and rather blunt.

Her sister, on the other hand, was different but not so different. She stood at a firm 5'5" and was rather thin. Her pale face looked worn and tired, her cheekbones stood out and if you removed her shirt, you could see her ribs completely. Her bones stood out and made her clothes baggy. She had shoulder length black hair, but one quarter (the front left) is ash blonde. Her eyes are, well, interesting. Her left one is an ice blue and her right eye is a vibrant purple colour. She is extremely fast and fantastic at music, dancing and all her academic subjects.

There was a problem with them though, they were mutants. Their original power was to change their appearance, which they took into effect the moment they learnt it. Both changed their eye colour to ice blue and their hair to a wavy, golden blonde. Anisa made her body fill out a little so she didn't need to continue to go see the councillor.

Their other power was a lot more complicated. They could copy others powers, enhance them and keep them for life. The more power in the room, the more strained they got. And, what really pisses them off is the fact they can control all their powers, except for this one.

The girls were celebrating their fifteenth birthday, 'quietly', as usual. They would walk in the sandy bushland, talking about their plans for their lives. But this year, it rained.

"Can't believe it." Anisa moans as the thunder rolls across the sky. "Why does it have to rain today!"

"I don't know, Nisa." Amena sighs.

"Oh, come on! Ama, you can control the weather..."

"No, Nisa, I am not going to change the weather for our own selfish purposes." Her sister raises an eyebrow.

"Oh, come on." Nisa twirls around in her computer chair.

"No." Amena sighs. "Look, if all you are going to do is complain, shut it."

"Complain, complain, complain." Anisa turns to glare at the blonde who has just walked in. "Seriously Nis, that is all you do." Anisa rolls her eyes.

"Faith, I know you think you are always right, but you are wrong." Anisa turns to face the ice-blue eyed girl. The mutant and the twins became friends by accident. The girls were practicing their powers, and then she walked in on them. They had been friends ever since.

Fathi, or Faith as she preferred it, was 5'4", tanned and very fit. Her blonde hair ending at her waist, usually in a plaited bun, and her ice-cold blue eyes were always glaring at everyone, except in private with the twins, where they were warm and kind. Her main power is that she can turn into a black dove. The girls enhanced this to be any animal on Earth. Another one of her powers is that she can control the plants around her; again, the twins enhanced it so they could control any element.

"Oh, sod off." Anisa laughs as Faith uses her 'fake' European accent.

"Oh, Fay, luv." She smirks when her friend glares at her. "You know we love you."

"Yeah, well I might not love you guys enough to give you...this." She produces the girls with a massive, white cake. "I swiped it from the kitchen." The girls look at her, before jumping.

"CAKE!" Amena cries as Anisa launches herself for it.

"MINE!" Suddenly, the cake disappears.

"Oh, come on." They yell when they land on the floor with a noticeable 'thud'. A vine from the plant that climbs the orphanage's sand stone bricked walls is holding it up above their heads.

"Faith..." Amena whines.

"Oh, no more 'Fay, luv, Fay'?" She grins.

"Nope! Faith and that's all. Now...gimme cake!" Anisa jumps and grabs the vine as Amena goes for the cake.

"And...BOOM GOES THE DYNAMITE!" They yell as they fall, cake in Amena's hands. "THANK YOU!" Anisa yanks her arm back, elbow bent and hand in a fist. Faith is pulled to them and the girls attack her. "BEST 15th EVER!" They shout before pulling their friend to their bed. Faith rolls her eyes and pinches their shoulders. "OI!"

"Crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy girls." She mutters.

* * *

><p>The girls sticked to their room all day, with the exception of Faith, who ran out three times to get more food from the stock room, which lead the girls to have a floor full of wrappers, the bed creaking with the weight of the three girls laying on it.<p>

"Definitely the best birthday ever." Anisa murmurs, leaning her back against the wall, loosely hugging Faith.

"No, the best _so far_." Amena mutters, half hanging off the edge, also hugging Faith loosely.

"The Simpsons." Faith sings softly. "I don't ever want to leave."

"You are not staying." Anisa smiles, giving her a small shove, but that only makes her sister land on the floor with an undignified 'thud.' "Mary will call you in."

"And you have English homework due." Amena mumbles as she sits up, rubbing her head.

"While we have Music,-"

"-Science,-"

"-History,-"

"-and Japanese due." They finish together.

"So scoot." Faith joins in on them as she stands up and stretches before walking over Amena.

"Meany." Amena whispers. "That hurt my ovaries."

"Maybe now you won't get preggers!" Anisa calls out as she rolls onto the stomach, thrusting her head into the pillow.

"Oh, shut it." Her sister whines.

* * *

><p>I sigh as I look at the clock blaring 11:59pm, past my sister's sleeping face. She chooses to go back into her natural form while sleeping, while I….I stay in my created form.<p>

Amena has a steady breathing pattern when she sleeps, of course, when I lie my head on her chest, she wakes up, slaps my head and then falls back asleep in a matter of microseconds. Scary, I find it. She doesn't remember doing it, so I keep a record of it on the ceiling above our heads. Just so you know, she slaps _**hurt**_.

*Thud. Thud. Thud.* I hear someone below us, probably one of the new kids. Amena wakes up when the window in the room next to us crashes.

"You?" She mumbles.

"Wasn't me." I look at her, before the thudding continues. We close our eyes and pretend to sleep. One minute. 60 seconds. Not many people know this, but Amena and I were born two minutes apart, and I was born at midnight, making me the youngest.

The thudding draws closer, the speed slow and leisurely. Amena tightens her grip and I look at the clock. Thirty seconds. Thirty seconds till I turn 16.

The thudding stops and we both take a short, shallow breath. They are right outside our door.

Twenty-five seconds. Oh God, don't let me die at 15.

The door slowly starts to open. Twenty-three seconds. I curl up closer to Mena, continuing my count down. Twenty seconds.

The door creaks as it slowly opens and the thudding continues; the pace now slower. Eighteen seconds. I start to shake, Mena with me, the adrenaline hot in out veins.

'_Do you want me to look?'_ I ask her.

'_Don't you dare.'_ She warns. _'Or I will gut you myself.'_

Fifteen seconds.

The thudding suddenly stops and we both stop breathing. It has to be a male, his breathing is too heavy and harsh to be a females.

Ten seconds.

He slowly comes closer.

Nine seconds.

We draw closer.

'_If I die now, I am going to sue God!'_ I yell to my sister.

'_Oh shut it.'_ She answers, trying to be brave through a cracking voice, even mentally.

Five seconds.

He stops at our bed; I can feel his body warmth from her.

Four.

He is rather hot, it he sick?

Three.

Mutant maybe? Makes too much body heat?

Two.

Like a human fire?

One.

Zero.

I slowly open my eyes, looking at my alarm. 12am blares back at me. I look up at the man.

"Hey." I whisper.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**The girl's bedroom:**

http : / / farm 6 . static flickr . com / 5312 / 6926315054 _ 909a2bf555 . jpg

**But, the table isn't there. This is not based on a real orphanage.**

**Short, I know, but I just wanted people to see what kind of people the three girls are. Sorry if it is really crappy. And the first person bit is..Anisa.**

**Those that count as a cliff-hanger?**


End file.
